Recently, various RFID tags have been proposed exchanging information with an external device, represented by a reader/writer, in a non-contact manner through a radio wave.
As a kind of such RFID tags, there has been proposed an RFID tag configured such that an antenna pattern and a circuit chip for a radio communication are mounted on a base sheet made of plastic or paper. The RFID tag of this type may be attached to, for example, a product to exchange information on the product with an external device so as to perform, for example, an identification of the product.
In general, when such an RFID tag is attached to a surface of a product made of an easily deformable material such as, for example, rubber, the antenna pattern in the RFID tag may be broken because of the deformation in the RFID tag such as an elongation or a flexure caused by the deformation of the product material. Also, when the temperature around the product changes, the difference in linear expansion coefficient among the product itself, and the cladding and the base sheet of the RFID tag may produce stresses between the product and the RFID tag so that the antenna pattern in the RFID tag may be broken.
In addition, when the RFID tag is extended and attached to a product having a curved portion or a corner portion on a surface thereof, the difference in the radius of the curvature between the product itself, and the cladding and the base sheet of the RFID tag may produce tensile stresses between the product and the RFID tag so that the antenna pattern in the RFID tag may be broken.
The following is reference document:    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-268090.